


The Son of Neptune (Smut Edition)

by Straton54



Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Pantry Sex, Mart Bed Sex, Sex with Monsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straton54/pseuds/Straton54
Summary: After being disappeared for months, Percy Jackson, now on the move to regain his lost memory, finds himself in a strange and wet familiar place: Camp Jupiter. There, he finds new friends, allies, and enemies. Now Percy, along with new friends Hazel Levesque, and Frank Zhang, need not only succeed in the War Games, but embark on a dangerous quest by Mars.This is Part 4 of the Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga.
Relationships: Percy Jackson/Eunice, Percy Jackson/Stella
Series: Camp Half-Blood Sexual Saga [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975564
Kudos: 2





	1. On the way to Camp Jupiter. At the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the Son of Neptune, second of the Heroes of Olympus book. Here, some things will be equal to the book, like Percy's coming to Camp Jupiter, the quest by Mars, their rush to Alaska, etc (who read the book knows), but, in my canon (smutty canon), some things will be stretched more, encounters will be more detailed, and some side-characters, even monsters, will be more explored, like Percy, Hazel and Frank entire dynamic. Enjoy this smut tale from Percy's rush to the end!
> 
> P.S.: Who knows how this will end... you'll see something entirely new. Just a tip ;)

Chapter 1: On the way to Camp Jupiter. At the Diner

(At a roadside diner, Percy, lost and disoriented, stopped  there to  eat , and found an attractive  waitress there, looking at him promiscuously, and one thing led to another,  and they had sex  there )

…

Percy was really annoyed now.

His journey to the Camp was more dangerous than he believed, and he managed to reach San Francisco in a short time. And his arrival resulted in a problem with a monster.

The outskirts of the city was practically a dense forest, with trees practically dominating the world, with a considerable distance after all that walking.

Since Lupa, the Wolf House, and the “homing sense” that the wolf goddess taught led him in that direction.

He didn't know what he expected in that direction, but he knew he needed to go there. That's what Lupa told h im , promising that he would see "Annabeth Chase" again if the goal he would need to do in the place that she wanted Percy to arrive  was completed .

So, she sent him out into the world, lost and alone, with that "sense" being h is only guide.

And the trip hasn't been a good one since the first day.

T he Wolf House was difficult, but the outside world was more complicated. However, Lupa taught him well  how to survive .

He fought, dodged various dangers, and used his "wolf stare" to scare several dumb mortals (thieves and gangsters) to leave him alone.

But, that didn't always work ed with monsters  that attacked him when they realized he was there.

And with about twenty fights, Percy was in a terrible state: the clothes that Lupa gave him (green sleeveless shirt, blue shorts and running shoes - almost like a uniform  in a camp ) were almost gone. He was shirtless  since two days ago ,  his  shorts were dirty, and his sneakers were almost destroyed  by so many fights .

With his sword  at hand (something that he lost countless times, but it always returned to him in his pocket, something he found weird and liked at the same time) , Percy ran from a monster through the forest, Percy ran  fast , looking back, seeing a huge animal, with its mouth full of teeth, laughing as it chased Percy through the trees,  running around stones and branches and bushes .

Percy was angry - that thing was making fun of him -, he knew that.

As he ran, Percy looked up and saw a branch, and jumped up there  like  an Olympic athlete  would  jump.

From a bove, Percy turned and saw the monster there, looking up.

Percy, with cold precision, jumped from the branch, with the sword pointed at the monster, and hit his head,  like in a movie . The monster just looked at him with wide eyes before  it died.

Soon, only dust remained from the monster.

Percy, exhausted, collapsed on the floor, tired and with emotions  cooling down . He hated it, but he managed to survive  one more time .

But suddenly, the dust started to pick  itself  up. That hellhound was starting to take shape again.

It scared Percy. He looked back and saw a river running slowly  beneath a short hill . He didn't even consider danger or failure, he jumped straight into the water.

Percy managed to swim well, fighting against the current as if it were nothing,  like the water was allowing Percy to swim , and jumped to the other  shore .

From there, Percy saw the hellhound, who looked at him, snarling,  a whole again, and started running into the woods, disappearing completely.

This relaxed Percy, but not too much. He was free of the monster, but there could be others in the woods  right now . He couldn't stay there much longer. He needed to get to the  place his sense is leading him to .

Now, closer than before, Percy saw the direction, seeing more bush, and decided to go there, getting up and moving on.

…

Halfway through, Percy felt his bare feet  touching the forest floor , and his shorts slip  through his legs .

Looking down, he saw the remains of his clothes on the floor, forming a  destroyed trail towards  the trees. He was  only  in his  black underwear now. Still wet with river water, as well as clothes on the floor.

"It's official now, I'm naked," Percy said to no one.

Taking the “pen that turns a sword” from his shorts pocket, he went through the forest, wearing his underwear and unsure of what he would find  there .

As he walked, Percy heard screams and moans, and became alert.  It was close, so he prepared himself.

It could be more of a monster. So he uncapped his pen, and his sword took shape right away.  Long and strong.

Armed, he walked through the bushes, hiding, wanting to catch the monster and kill it  stealthily.

He was approaching slowly, and he saw the source of the noise, being surprised  instantaneously.

It was not a monster, but a couple having sex in the woods.  A blonde man and a redhead woman.

The car was close, the young couple's clothes were scattered  around them , and the two were on the floor, with the woman lying, upside down, with the man holding her feet  high , getting in and out  of her nonstop .  Both fully naked and moaning loud.

Percy stopped what he was doing. He watched the woman moan, with her delicious breasts swaying, and her vagina being filled by a penis several times.

Percy got hard about it, so much so that the erection came out of his underwear alone. He really liked that - he hadn't seen a woman in a long time, and he was hard at the sight  on one naked .

Soon, Percy's belly rumbled, and he hid  himself from the couple .

“What the fuck was that?” asked the woman.

"It must be a monster," joked the man.

Please don't play with this,  thought Percy, not wanting to deal with a monster now.

“It could be an animal!”

“Close to San Francisco, really? Relax love ... let me enjoy you before your husband arrives.”

The man groaned, and the woman moaned afterwards.

“You fucking… that’s it, enjoy my vagina, you manwhore!”

Percy caught the information. The two were not  a couple , but cheating on someone having sex there.

For some reason, Percy found it more interesting that way, but couldn't figure out why,  but a part of him really enjoyed that thought .

But he needed something s important now: clothes and money.

Seeing the man's clothes next to him, Percy thought:

That's what you get for cheating, you bastard.

Slowly, he took his clothes, and took out his wallet  from his pants pockets . There were a lot of bills there, but he took only two hundred  dollars .

His belly wanted that.  A lot .

So he threw the wallet in place and ran away with the man's pants and shirt, moving away from the two  fucking there .

…

Percy moved on, using his senses.

Now dressed  with a  white  button shirt and black jeans, with shoes without socks - all from the man from an hour ago. - Percy went through the forest, finding a highway  at the end .

It was big, with both sides disappearing from the distance,  being swallowed by more forest both sides .

That was a good thing. Percy was hating the closed  woods now . He could see the sky from there.  Blue and infinite.

Percy hated that. For some reason, thinking about flight scared him a lot.

Coming out of the woods, Percy walked over the edge  of the road  for a while longer, feeling tired and hungry  at the same time , and when he looked ahead, he saw a small roadside diner.

The smell was good  from there , and his stomach rebelled eagerly.

“Okay, a stop will be nice” he said, touching his belly, and walking to the place.

…

Percy entered  the diner , finding the entire place empty, except for a woman at the counter. She was beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes, her body wore a waitress uniform, sculpting her body well.

She saw Percy entering.

“Hello, welcome to Fastest Food, where your food comes fast!” she said, bored, not looking at him.

Percy went to the counter and asked:

“Hi, do you have a menu?”

She took one from under the counter and handed it to him.

“You can order anything you want. Quick, please, to not disturb the movement.”

Percy looked around, seeing no one inside or outside the windows.  Only them.

She then looked straight at Percy, and her annoyed expression soon changes to a hospitable one.

"I was sarcastic,  honey ," she said, smiling. Her teeth were  impeccably white . “You can ask  anything now , green eyes.”

Percy read  the menu, smiling , and he ordered a beef hamburger and coke. The waitress wrote everything down  on a paper .

“Wait just a minute, I'll talk to the cook.”

Percy nodded, and he went to sit  at a table close to the window .

While he waited,  looking at the landscape outside,  he heard the hot plate, the hamburger cooking, and the voices talking. He didn't understand much, with the hunger gone mad in his stomach, but he understood the last thing:

“Bye, see you tomorrow!”

The waitress came out of the kitchen with a big hamburger and two cans of coke. As Percy asked. He was excited to see it coming.

"Here it is, sweetie," she said, serving. “You can eat  now .”

“Thank you.”

" You’re welcome " she winked at him, and walked away.

Percy then started eating.

…

After an hour, Percy was satisfied. The heat  now  made him open two buttons on his shirt, but he was satisfied anyway.

He was smiling,  his hunger  satisfied, and ready to move on.

Soon he got up and went to pay, but he didn't see the waitress anywhere.

“Hello?” called Percy.

The waitress arrived from the kitchen, now a little looser than before. She smiled at him.

“Yes?”

“How much does it cost what I ate?”

Percy was going to take the money, but she stopped him.

“No. No money.”

Percy was confused, and the waitress came out from behind the counter, and walked until he came face to face with him.

“I want another payment.”

Before Percy asked, she hugged him and kissed him.

Percy was stunned by this. The woman was kissing him alone. Percy stepped back, and the woman followed, hugging his body.

When the kiss ended, Percy felt confusion and lust mixed. His penis started to harden, and the woman was smiling.

“Pay me with sex, yummy. I want this so much.”

Percy asked:

“Can we… here?”

"My friend is gone, and no one is coming here on a Wednesday," she said, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. “Come on… I want something good, better than my  shitty  ex-husband. Be a man to me, paying for your hamburger. No money, just sex, as I want it now.”

Percy let the woman unbutton his borrowed shirt, and he dropped the backpack when she took it off, revealing h is strong body to her.

“Hmmmm…” she ran her hands over his body, feeling his hard muscles, his chest and belly. “Do you work out?”

" I think as yes ," he said.  He didn’t even remembered going to a gym or being a athlete.

The woman laughed.

“Sexy and funny…” she approached his face slowly and kissed him. Percy liked to feel it, and let himself enjoy it with the woman running her hands over his body. “This will be good.” she moaned.

"Yes. It will," he groaned.

The woman smiled.

“Let's go back.”

…

The pantry was empty, and the two of them entered kissing each other willingly.

Percy liked to feel her tongue in his mouth, her hands trailing over his back. Percy hugged her  tightly , feeling her breasts against his chest, his hands going over her back.

The waitress moaned as he kissed him. Percy felt her hands scratching his head.

Soon, she pushed him away, taking a deep breath, and slowly took off her uniform. She was wearing a black bra and white panties.

Percy watched the size. Her breasts were huge, as big as two melons. And seeing that in front of him left him completely perverted. A tasty and  shameless impulse wanting to loosen up and fuck her madly.

“Did you like them, green eyes?” she asked.

Percy nodded.

“I fucking do. Are they that beautiful, and big?”

She shyly put her arms over them.

"Sometimes I'm ashamed," she said. “They're too big.”

Percy smiled.

“That's why they're beautiful.”

The waitress looked at him, uncovering her breasts. Percy stared at the two black balloons pointing at him. The waitress smiled.

"You know, that bra is so uncomfortable," she said, slowly reaching for the back. “Better take it off?”

Percy said nothing, but nodded.

Smiling, The waitress opened her bra and dropped it into her arms. Her big, beautiful breasts, hard nipples, breathed.

The waitress looked at Percy, staring at her silly body until her pants, where she had an "armed tent" pointed at her.

"Apparently you also have ... big limbs," she said, then licked her lips.

Percy tucked his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, further enhancing his trapped penis.

“I think my junior wants to breathe too.”

The waitress nodded.

Percy opened the button, unzipped it - slowly, making The waitress watch expectantly.

Percy went on and stopped, smiling like a mischievous. The waitress just looked at him, confused. Percy then, in response, opened his pants. His hard cock bounced freely.

The waitress loved seeing that. It was how she wanted it - big, strong and hard.  He really had a large penis .

"Hey, hot  stuff ," said Percy, reaching for his erection. “Do you want  my long member ?”

In response, the waitress bent down and took the erection with her own hands. He licked his lips, kissed some areas  around his cock before stuffing everything in h er mouth.

Percy started to moan with pleasure at the blowjob she was giving  now .

The waitress moaned with his penis in his mouth. I was loving the size. Percy was loving the feel of her mouth and tongue surrounding his member, sucking on him like a popsicle.

She continued on and on, moaning as she sucked. Percy had his hands on her head, keeping pace with her.

Percy was enjoying this. She was always horny, and now that hot chick was sucking on his cock. At the moment, just fucking her was the only thing on his mind.

Soon, he felt his climax coming. She felt his cock ready for it.

“I'll come!” he said.

The waitress looked him in the eye down there, without stopping sucking. Percy understood that she wanted to swallow. This made him even more mad.

Without delay, Percy dropped everything into her mouth. The waitress opened her eyes wide with the quantity.

She liked a lot. She felt his hot milk fill her mouth. She swallowed the majority while a little bit leaked out. She released his penis, licking the rest.

Percy remained on his feet, enjoying the pleasure she did.

Then she got up and kissed him willingly. The two moaned without fear, grabbing each other's bodies, scratching each other's bare backs, grabbing each other's asses, Percy grabbing her breasts, against his chest, while  t he waitress grabbed his head and back.

Suddenly, she stopped and took off panties - white and wet - and threw them on the floor.

Now, completely naked, she said:

“Fuck me, my sexy hunk” she grabbed her own breasts. “I want a young model like you fucking me now!”

Percy got tougher with this, and decided to give what she wanted.

"You fucking waitress," he said. The waitress understood, and got hot about it. She felt her own vagina drip with desire again. “I'll make you  mad  crazy about me.”

She licked her lips.

“Can’t wait.”

The two grappled, kissed, Percy started to push her to the wall, with  t he waitress massaging h is erection.

Standing against the wall, she felt Percy turning her over, and she positioned herself against the wall, and Percy, with the stick in his hand, penetrated everything into her vagina ..

The two started to moan while they had sex. Both moaning with pleasure and lust for each other.

The waitress felt Percy's hands tighten on her breasts.

“Yes, love, go!” she moaned as Percy went after her. “What a tasty waitress to my cock!”

"Call me Eunice," moaned the waitress.

“With pleasure ... Eu… Haaa… Annabeth!”

Eunice just smiled, feeling his cock inside her.  She didn’t cared being called by that name.

Against the wall, with her bra and panties on the floor, she greeted the  green -eyed hunk with desire and strength in her vagina.

Looking back, she saw Percy, with his shorts on his feet, shoving her vagina nonstop.

"Insatiable hottie," he groaned, looking up at the sky. Eunice saw his body drawn with muscles and had to admit, he was really sensual. “Fucking freak! Your cave is tight today! Annabeth, you hot  fuck addicted without limits!”

Eunice smiled at that, and groaned:

“You are the sex addicted here! With a strong member of that getting into me!” she moaned, looking at him. “I didn’t even know you… and I’m loving feeling you inside me!”

The two continued  having  sex. Nor did they care to be discreet; that part of the  diner was hidden from everyone around, so  loud fucking nonstop for them  was good to do .

Eunice was enjoying being fucked by Percy. He was more pumped than her husband, and yet he had sex skills  better than any man she fucked before . She thought her sister would like this with him  too .

“Dirty and horny girl… it should be family!”

Eunice turned.

“My family…?”

“Annabeth! Your vagina is as good ... like a porn actress!”

Eunice didn't know what he was talking about, but she liked the sex they  are doing . It was so sensual and dangerous that  s he liked it too much.

Eunice was loving receiving his penis in her vagina  again and again . It reminded her of another man's penis  from a long time before . The two were almost the same size. And, looking into his eyes, almost the same appearance.

They had much the same ... even in sexual art they were the same.  Those eyes really reminded her of good times. Ancient times.

Percy continued to moan and get in like a  sexual  freak he was.

Suddenly, Percy advanced further, forcing Eunice to stay with her entire body against the stone. She felt the hard rock in her large breasts, belly, hands and legs, and felt his penis penetrate more intensely.

It made her more mad.

Eunice, enjoying this, stared at the wall, her mind lost in ecstasy.

Suddenly Percy stopped getting into it.

“Do you want me to continue?” he asked, leaning his cock against her buttocks.” If you want, call me a fucking hot guy.”

Eunice stared at him, still against the wall.

“Fucking hot guy…” she moaned. “Give me your sausage back!”

Percy smiled like a pervert, and stuffed everything in her ass.

Eunice liked it so much that she started to moan louder and louder.

The sex was great, and she wanted more and more.

The two continued to have sex, feeling the end of sex coming. Percy wanted this. He wanted to flood her body with his semen, and  t he waitress wanted a fucking geyser from that hot pervert.

The two continued  until…

“I'm going to come, Annabeth!”

“Inside!” she moaned. “I want something good now! Drop everything in me! Annabeth want your semen!”

Percy liked to hear that. Grabbing her waist, he pushed harder, so much so that his pelvis was above the ground. The waitress felt the head of his penis reaching deeper and deeper into her ovary.

Suddenly, Percy moaned with pleasure.

The waitress felt the  semen geyser filling her vagina  fast . She looked up at the ceiling, full of pleasure, feeling the climax filling her body.

She moaned in pleasure, scratching Percy's hard body, feeling fresh semen dripping out of her vagina.

He groaned as he released everything.

Then they breathed relieved. The waitress leaned against the wall while Percy, breathing slowly as she did, leaned on the shelf.

"That was awesome," he said, enjoying it.

"I loved to have sex with you," she said. “I missed it so much.”

The two were silent, enjoying the pleasure of dominating their bodies.

But, Percy started to leave, and Eunice followed soon after.

…

Getting ready quickly, Percy, with his backpack in hand, was trying to put on his shirt.

“I need to go!” he said, in a hurry. The monster he noticed was close, and he needed to get away quickly.

“Wait!” Eunice said, taking his arm. “Give me your phone ... I want more for later.”

Percy saw the sexy waitress again, fully dressed, and felt an urge to do so. But there was no time, the monster was close.

“Sorry, but I need to go!”

Eunice grabbed his shirt, trying to stop him, but he hurried and ran outside, even without a shirt.

Soon, he disappeared outside, running.

Percy soon heard growls and growls, and looked to the side to see a hell hound.

Moving away from the road, going into the woods, Percy took his magic sword and began to form a plan to destroy the monster.

Fast.

…

Eunice stayed in the diner, and smiled victoriously at that.

Taking his shirt, she sniffed and smiled. His scent was strong there, so she could track him again.

“Did you had your fun?” asked his sister in the kitchen.

Eunice smiled, and her eyes sparkled.

“As I wanted: strong and fast. My vagina still has his semen… he is just like his father.”

"I can't wait for my turn," said her sister. “I'll have more fun than you.”

"Good luck," said Eunice, locking the door. “Now let's go before Percy Jackson gets to Camp. Fast.”


	2. On the way to Camp Jupiter. At Napa Bargin Mart

Chapter 2: On the way to Camp Jupiter. At Napa Bargin Mart

(Continuing on the way to the location his sense sends him, Percy, needing food, met an attractive woman at the Napa Bargin Mart, and seeing how hot she was, and seducing him, the two had sex with her willingly, with a surprise at the end)

…

Percy was in San Francisco now. He smiled at that. Finally he arrived in the big city after so much forest for several days.

Percy found himself there, on top of a hill, finally seeing the beginning of the city. He continued as he left the restaurant: shirtless, using pants and shoes, with his backpack on his back, and smiling.

That was because that waitress seduced him, and the two ended up having sex in the diner pantry. It was crazy and animal. Percy needed it in such a crazy way that it relaxed him after days of accumulating tension by hiding and killing monsters.

But when a hellhound arrived near the restaurant, Percy had to flee, but he left his shirt behind. It didn't mattered to him, but saving his quick fuck from a monster.

As soon as it was killed, Percy followed his "sense" to move on. He was in danger everywhere, and he wanted to get to safety quickly.

Now, closer to according to his sense inside his head, Percy walked more, wanting to get there faster.

As Percy walked, he felt a mixture of emotions as he remembered the quick sex in the diner. It was good and surprising at the same time. He couldn't explain why, but he felt a strong bodily impulse that led him to have sex with a stranger there.

Even though he thought it was morally and modestly wrong, he didn't stopped fucking her. His body found it incredible, as well as his mind in relaxation. He felt more relaxed, more loose at that time, and even smiled when he felt better like that, coming inside her and leaving the place quickly.

Even dangerous, Percy loved to fuck that stranger. It really woke up his horny thoughts, long asleep. He felt refreshed, new, somehow good for him.

And, while thinking about the woman he fucked earlier, naked, against the wall, with her hot ass swallowing his dick, he remembered to moan “Annabeth” over and over.

The name came with him after he left Wolf House, he thought of nice things with that name, even without knowing who Annabeth exactly was.

He just knew that his body, his mind, his energy, were always renewed by that name. It must have been someone special to Percy before he suffered amnesia.

Somehow.

As Percy walked, he found himself hungry again, his belly growling with hunger again.

Looking up, he saw that it was getting dark. The streets had cars, but not as much as he thought. There were people on the sidewalk, some surprised to see a shirtless boy on the sidewalk, and others (mostly girls) devoured him with their eyes, blinking seductively at him.

Percy, knowing everything, liked their attention. He even smiled slightly at them.

As he walked, he saw a huge warehouse dominating an entire block, it was big and gray, with an empty parking lot, and a huge sign above the doors, big enough to be a dozen tires truck.

"Napa Bargin Mart," Percy read, seeing that his dyslexia could see the red letters across the sign.

His belly growled again, stronger now. It was so violent that Percy cringed.

"Okay, got it," he said to his six pack. “Let's eat.”

Percy then went to the big store.

…

The place was even bigger inside. It had huge shelves dominating two floors, full of products, the corridors seemed infinite, and the cashiers looked like border stall gates at state limits.

Everything there was big, infinite, and… empty.

Percy looked around, completely confused.

“Hello?” Percy said, his voice echoing around the place.

“May I help you?” said a voice, suddenly, behind him.

Percy turned, startled, to see a woman standing there. She had an attendant uniform, her auburn hair was loose around her shoulders, her red lipstick dominated her lips completely, and she had a tray of free samples.

"Ah… hi," said Percy. “Yes, I wanted to ... buy food.”

The woman searched him with her eyes, apparently devouring him with her eyes.

“Hmmm ... in shape, huh” she winked at him.

Percy realized he was shirtless there, and resisted the urge not to smile there back at her.

“Inadmissible!” Said another voice, also feminine.

Percy turned and saw another woman with her. She had blonde hair tied behind her head, rectangular glasses, wore a female black suit, and had a clipboard under her arm.

“Listen, young surfer!” She started dryly. “We have rules here! No shirt, no service. If you want to show off like that, go to a beach or something!”

"Easy, ma'am," said the red-haired woman. “He just came to buy food.”

“Great. Go wear something and come back later.”

Percy felt an alertness with her, for her dry personality and hostility towards him. And… as he watched her more, Percy felt like he had seen her before, but he wasn't so sure who she was.

"Madam, I assume that," said the red-haired woman. “I’ll watch the boy, help him buy, and he leaves quickly. Also, we are close to closing, so it will not be embarrassing or strange for the store.”

The blonde woman seemed to consider it, still glaring at Percy, and finally said:

“Okay. Half an hour. If the manager comes, I will reduce your salary!”

"Yes, ma'am," said the red-haired woman, not looking at her eyes.

The blonde woman scanned Percy from head to toe again, angry-looking, and went out the front door.

Percy was angry at the blonde woman for mistreating the redhead woman like that, but let it pass when he saw the redhead watching the other woman leave.

When the automatic doors closed, Percy said:

“I'm leaving. I don't want you to be in trouble because of me.”

When Percy was about to step on the floor that opened the door, the red-haired woman took his wrist. Percy turned.

“You don't have to. I'm going to change jobs tomorrow.” She winked at him, and Percy saw that her worried face was gone, making room for a more confident face. Percy realized this. “And after all, I want that bitch to explode herself with gasoline.”

Percy was more surprised now.

“And then, six-packed” she laughed at the word. “Let's go shopping?”

Percy said yes with his head, slow, and the woman started dragging him around the store.

“Want free samples?”

Percy could see the cheese biscuits on the tray.

"Just one," he said, looking forward to eating.

…

Percy ate all fourteen free samples in one minute.

He set the tray on the counter while the woman took a market cart.

“How much? To spend here?” she asked.

"Two hundred," said Percy.

"It's going to be a lot," she said. “Here at Napa Bargin Mart, prices are a lifesaver. You will see. We will?”

Percy approached her, liking her friendly personality, and followed her close by.

Through the corridors, Percy saw that this place was more than a market. There was literally everything there.

Bowling balls in huge crates, giant sofas, TVs that looked like real picture windows, huge shelves full of games, women's and men's clothing hall, tennis and shoe stores, rich furniture from mansions to apartments, cars, toy vehicles , chainsaws, basketballs, football, baseball, golf equipment, hockey, climbing, hiking.

That place was a paradise.

"Wow," Percy said, looking at everything he saw again.

The red-haired woman laughed.

“Indeed. Here is a piece of paradise on earth!”

“Ma’am…”

"Call me Estelle," she said, with a smile.

“Okay ... Estelle” Percy started. “How is all this deserted?”

Percy saw that no one was there but him and Estelle. It was really good at first, being shirtless there, feeling the air conditioner relaxing his body, listening to her talk, echoes everywhere, and him choosing everything, filling the cart (since the most expensive thing there costed a dollar) .

But the more he walked, the more he realized that the whole Bargain Mart was completely empty.

"Oh, preparation," she said. “There will be a mega promotion tomorrow. By price target. And imagine, a place where everything costs fifty cents...”

Percy did not heared the rest; he didn't have to.

It would be a catastrophe there tomorrow.

“Well, at least I arrived in good time.”

"Yes," she said, pulling the cart again. “In good time.”

Percy followed her, wanting to pay for everything and leave, but the further they walked, the more he realized that they were moving away from the cashiers.

“Ah, Estelle?”

"Let's go somewhere first," she said, winking at him. “I want to see one last thing before you leave.”

Percy, without worrying, followed.

…

She stopped near the bed area. And Estelle stayed close to a big, round bed.

“Come here, boy” she lured him with a finger.

Percy followed, and she grabbed his body, kissing him.

Percy opened his eyes wide, but allowed her to kiss him.

The two stayed there, in the middle of the store, kissing, while she ran her hands over his body, slowly reaching the six pack, and even his pants.

When she stopped, she said:

“Have sex with me.”

Percy was surprised and confused.

“What?”

"I want to get out of this hell with a prize," she said, taking off her apron, revealing a shirt and pants, dark blue, underneath. “And I want to go out in style. When I saw you like this, strong and handsome ... I immediately thought about it.”

She tried to open his pants, but Percy pulled away a little.

“Wait! That woman ... someone ... the manager! They can come back!”

Percy was concerned about her getting into trouble, but the woman grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“I don't care about any of them! I just want a good fuck to mark my last day here. And finally ...” she looked him in the eye. “Seeing your body ...” she ran her hands over his chest. “You six pack… those beautiful green eyes… don't tell me you're a good guy…”

Percy said nothing, and she smiled:

“Ah, a pervert ... I think you was shirtless because you had fun fucking someone, but you didn't dressed properly” she joked, running two fingers over his nipples, playing and licking his neck.

Percy said:

"You got it right," he released himself now.

“What did I get right?” she asked, blinking at him.

"A waitress," he said, grabbing her waist. Estelle liked that. “We fucked in the pantry, we fucked until we came, but ...” he didn't say about the monster “her husband arrived, and I lost my shirt running away.”

Estelle put a hand on Percy's face.

“My love… here you will let you lose much more. I don’t have a husband… and plenty of time to spare… want to fuck me?”

And kissed him and again.

Percy hugged her body tightly, feeling her sensual curves, her tongue dominating his, her hands scratching his back, his hands under her shirt. That meant yes for her.

He wanted sex now. Urgent.

Suddenly, she pushed him away, and she started taking off her clothes right there.

She was now in white lingerie, showing her sensual body with more freedom, she took off her sandals and crawled on the bed.

"Come on, young man," she moaned, pointing her ass at him. “Come mark this bed with strong sex! Be my one night lover, you hot handsome fucker.”

Percy, seeing the woman there, slowly undressing her bra and panties, getting completely naked on the bed, and throwing his bra and panties, which bounced off his hard chest and fell to the floor, Percy couldn't take it anymore.

He took off his shoes, pants and underwear, threw his backpack on the floor, and threw himself on top of Estelle, laying it under her, kissing her willingly.

Percy's modesty and common sense have now been blocked. Sex was the only thing his body wanted now.

While kissing, Estelle took his dick, smiling.

"Biggest cock I've seen since I arrived at San Francisco," she said.

“Wait to wide your ass, hot stuff.”

"With pleasure, muscle boy," she said, and began to suck.

Percy liked to feel that. He kneaded the blankets while looking at the ceiling, losing himself from the ecstasy that her mouth made on his penis. He moaned without shame, wanting sex with that hot girl.

The blowjob went well, wet, and tasty. That hot girl really knew how to do it, proves that she too should fuck a lot.

Like Eunice in the restaurant. She knew how to seduce like that too. It was no different with Eunice now. She sucked and moaned like a professional.

Minutes passed, and Eunice was in no hurry for the blowjob she was doing. They were in the middle of an empty, deserted store. Percy wanted to moan, but he didn't want to attract attention.

With her blue eyes, Eunice looked at him and said:

“You can moan, yummy” she licked his cock like ice cream. “I want you to be my male! You can moan ... like a pervert you are.” and sucked again.

Obeying his lover of the moment, Percy groaned. Loose and free from shame or fear.

To feel her blowjob accelerating, getting more and more whole, was so good that it made him want to drop everything in her mouth.

Without warning, he came all over her mouth.

Eunice was thrilled by this. She felt the hot semen in her mouth, and she continued to swallow everything.

"Naughty," she protested weakly, as she swallowed everything in her mouth, seeing Percy smiling at her, hands on the back of his neck, enhancing her body even more. “You could have warned me!”

"I could," he said, smiling. “But I didn't want to. I wanted to cum in your mouth!”

Estelle looked at him mad.

“Crazy, filthy, dirty...” her face soon became horny-looking. “Tasty, sexy, evolved body” she said, smiling.

“Hot fucking, naughty redhead” he moaned, watching her approach and kiss him again. “Slut attendant, fucking me in the middle of the store.”

“You want that too ...” she scratched his chest. Percy liked that. “Otherwise you would give up ...”

The two kissed on the huge bed, clinging as she sat on top of him, and took his cock willingly.

"I want sex," she said. - Good and strong fucking in my vagina!”

“I'm good at that.”

“I know. And I want everything you can do.”

She sat on his cock, penetrating his hard member into her pussy. Estelle moaned in pleasure with the size of his cock dominating her vagina, and their sex started with her starting to bounce off his cock hard.

As in other times, without modesty or common sense. Just pure sexual pleasure.

They both moaned about it, and the rhythm they loved started.

Estelle moaned with pleasure. He was better than many lovers he had in so many places.

She took a pillow and hugged it, squeezing it with her arms with the same intensity of their fire.

Percy picked up the pillow and threw it on the floor, then stood up and took her wrists, looking at her full body.

His face showed satisfaction. Her big tits swayed with each fuck, her belly was hot and thin, her pussy swallowed his cock completely.

Getting addicted to that hottie, he released her, and she took his face and kissed him again. The two kissed while their arms tightened around their bodies, without losing their rhythm.

Soon, she pushed his body onto the bed, and continued jumping without missing a beat.

Percy liked the feeling of his penis being swallowed by that hot vagina again. Estelle managed to be as good as Annabeth.

That name again… and that excited him more.

Seeing Percy lying there, Estelle scratched his chest hard.

“Fuck. Go deeper! Give me all! Go inside me, hunk” she moaned, fucking enjoying it. “You yummy boy!”

Percy got in as she jumped. Estelle jumped as fast and as well as she did, and Percy was enjoying it.

“AH, ANNABETH!” he groaned, smiling as the woman bounced on him. “Be my sex muse ... Annabeth! You hottie ... addicted to my dick! Ah, Annabeth!”

"I don't even know who Annabeth is," groaned Estelle, feeling his cock inside her. “And I don't care!”

Having sex in that giant store was too much for him. Even for her, and I wanted more and more.

"Give me everything, you whore," groaned Percy, smiling. “I'm better than all the men you've ever fucked! I'll be your favorite!”

Best pleasure of the moment. The two stared at each other, still fucking hard. Estelle liked what he said.

“Favorite and too sexy, green eyes! Gained the first spot!”

Percy then lifted his torso, hugging her on his back and kissing her more as his cock penetrated her body more and more.

Percy took a breast from her, who moaned with joy, then licked her neck. She moaned about it and more.

Estelle stopped jumping, got off him, and stayed in the room. Percy got on his knees on the bed behind her.

“I want a doggystyle. Eat me like a bitch!”

“With pleasure, hot bitch!”

He grabbed her ass and got in again.

Now she was in a doggystyle, smelling that thick penis in her wet pussy. She stared at the window of her building, seeing New York through the glass.

The plane has not yet flown. Estelle still had time with her best student.

Now, he just wanted pleasure and fucking.

She moaned like a bitch, and Percy liked it too much, the intensity was great and delicious. He saw the giant store around him, and smiled when he fucked there.

As they fucked, Percy felt his climax coming, his body heating up to come. He wanted to flood her vagina with hot, fresh semen. He wanted to get her addicted to his dick, and maybe even call her for more sex after the winter break.

Estelle soon felt her climax coming, and looked back at Percy's face.

Percy did seem to last longer in sex. Another proof that he had affairs out there. His skill was incredible to be one-girl man.

Estelle knew that now. She felt it with complete pleasure.

And besides, Percy didn't want Estelle to call him precocious. He wanted to add that hot bitch to the sex he knew how to do. Throughout the week, Percy has given plenty of evidence that he was good at sexual whoring.

Then Percy concentrated, holding on to his ecstasy, and kept on getting on and on.

The two continued to moan with sexual pleasure. The sex was crazy and hot crazy. The bed creaked from their strength, and the two became more and more addicted to each other's bodies.

Anyway, Percy groaned:

“I'll come!”

“Inside! groaned Estelle. “I want male milk inside!”

“I can't wait to give it to you!”

“Give it all, yummy!”

The two continued to fuck the hot babes who had sex and, at the same time, enjoyed everything.

Percy groaned, dropping everything into that hot pussy, and she liked it so much that she moaned obscenities at him.

The sex was good. The whoring was one of the best that Estelle has ever made.

Estelle lay face down on the bed, feeling her lover lying on top of her. They were both breathing slowly, smiling, enjoying the sex they had.

That was a good thing.

…

After sex, Percy was lying, relaxed after fucking in the middle of a store. His mind kept repeating the sex he had with Estelle, smiling as he remembered her moans. He saw that she was lying next to him, with her big dirty ass facing him, and he smiled at the sight.

Suddenly, a familiar voice roared furiously behind them.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT ?!”

The two jumped out of bed, seeing the blonde woman there again, still in a suit, looking furious at both of them.

“Wait!” said Estelle. “I can explain!”

“Explain what?” roared the blonde woman. “How to explain a naked boy on the king-size bed! With you naked next to him?!”

Percy took a blanket, hiding his cock from the blonde woman's view. He looked at Estelle, and was surprised to see her fearful reaction turn into a mischievous smile.

“Simple, lady. I fucked him. As you did before.”

Percy looked at her with the look "what the fuck are you saying?" to Estelle, who looked back at Percy with a smile.

“It was good ... Son of Poseidon. Now I know why Medusa wanted sex with his father so much… you are as good in bed as he is!”

Percy felt a pressure on his head with that name. Poseidon. He massaged his head fast.

The blonde woman laughed.

“Yeah, good-looking with green eyes. Having sex with you in that pantry was nice, I must admit ... your strength in my body was unforgettable.”

Percy saw her more closely, and when she took off her glasses, Percy was surprised.

“Eunice?”

Eunice nodded

"The same with me here," said Estelle, who took some of Percy's semen inside her vagina, and licked it. “Hmmmm… good. Salty like the sea.”

"And now that we've fucked him," said the blonde. “We’ll kill him now.”

“Wait… Kill?” Percy asked.

“Yes” Eunice and Estelle said at the same time.

Percy saw Eunice jumping on him, her hand turning into a long, sharp thing, and Percy jumped away with a natural impulse.

His demigod skills.

Percy stood on the floor, naked, watching the two women slowly transform. Her sensual appearances becoming reptilian. Her hair became something that moved and hoisted ... like live snakes.

Frightened, Percy grabbed his backpack and ran away.

…

“I fucked two monsters. I fucked two monsters!” Percy said, lost as he ran naked through the store. He was too scared to think anything else but to run.

Passing the shopping session, Percy stopped and started to hide there. He saw an orange-sleeved shirt on top of him, and a feeling of recognition dominated his mind.

Without thinking, he took it.

Ahead, he saw blue jeans, thick-soled sneakers, and dark blue underwear. Things that gave him good vibes. He grabbed all of those.

Quickly, in a corridor, Percy got dressed, and put his backpack on his back.

"Ah, don't get dressed," said one of the women.

"That makes it boring," said another.

Both voices are now grotesque-like. He hated listening to those creatures.

Then, from the place where the voices came from, two snake-women appeared, with huge fangs in their mouths, sharp nailed hands, and furious snakes on their heads. Both were looking at him furiously.

Percy ran after seeing the two monsters, and the two chased him.

Their survival impulses soon began to burn, he looked in all directions, behind him, the monsters continued to chase, closer and closer.

He thought he was dead ... until he saw the bowling balls ahead.

It was all or nothing now.

With the pen in his pocket, which became a sword in his hand, Percy prepared for the right blow. Looking back, the giant snakes are getting closer and closer to him.

"Come on, quick fuck," joked one of them.

“Come fuck us in trio now!” laughed the other.

“Where are you? Afraid of us?”

“Maybe he lost strength… like all the others!”

The two monsters laughed at it-other.

Getting ready, Percy aimed the sword at the lock on the heavy boxes, and cut the moment he passed.

The boxes full of bowling balls shook, and when the two passed them, a huge box fell on both of them at once. Bowling balls scattered down the hall, knocking down silverware in the process.

The monsters turned to dust. Percy relaxed for sure.

And, without danger, a sick feeling ran through the body.

"I fucked two snake women," he said, disgusted. “Oh gods… I need a bath for a month to clean myself! I fucked two snakes… fuck!”

Percy wanted to throw up now, but he didn't have time.

The dust that was the two horny snake women… started to move by itself.

Not wanting to see them both again, Percy went through the corridors, finding the exit, and saw a man in a suit standing there.

"Hello, boy," he began. “The store’s open?”

“Store closed!” Percy said, taking the metal shelf and walking past it. “There’s a robbery, leave now!”

The man, startled by Percy's face and warning, left before him running to his car.

The car left the store, and Percy ran to the sidewalk, away from the store.

Percy was outside now, with the night sky around him, running out into the street.

His sense showed that he was closer now, and he went on without wanting to delay.

He wanted security soon.


End file.
